


Not You

by anemptymargin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, presented in it's original and unchanged state without warranty.

Billy stared at his cell phone and waited quietly at the terminal. It was just after midnight Christmas Eve. Everyone had broken up and was heading back to their respective celebrations days after doing the premiere circuit.

He was in London, half an hour away from hopping the last plane on his trip back to Glasgow. His sister would be waiting in the wee hours of the morning to ferry him off to what she would call his home and he would call his house.

In truth, the house hadn't felt like home in quite some time. It hadn't felt like home since New Zealand, since his whole life was changed by a trifle of a thing...something as silly and simple as a kiss.

It had been magic, that first small kiss. For months they had been playing the touch and go of flirting, an air of 'are they or aren't they' leading to a whole gossip mill of its own. Then, that first Christmas they spent together, Dom showed up at his doorstep in the pouring rain.

"Come on in, silly." Billy grinned, taking the drenched man by the shoulders. "You look like you walked the whole way."

"I did." Dom laughed, pausing in the doorway. "I just had to see you."

"Stupid git." Billy succeeded in pulling Dom inside, then closed the door behind him. When he turned around, there Dom was...sheepishly fiddling with his rain-soaked cap as he dripped on the cream colored carpet of the only house he'd ever loved in Glasgow. "You really walked here from the station? That must be some five miles..."

Dom shrugged, "I had to think."

Billy felt himself grinning as he brushed past Dom to fetch some dry towels. Dom caught him by the arm and continued; "I know we've become rather close in this last year, and I don't want to mess it up..."

"Oh, stop it." Billy shook his head, letting his free hand wipe a trail of rain off Dom's face.

Dom caught his hand and their eyes locked, then the world could have stood still...it suddenly felt like all the missing pieces of Billy's life had fallen into place. Dom gently pressed a kiss to his knuckles, then dropped the hand and pulled him in close. "I love you, Dom." Billy's mouth was moving of its own free will.

"I love you too." Dom whispered, then kissed him as soft as silk on glass.

 

But those times were over; they had separated for reasons of their own...vowing that when the time was right they would both know.

Bored, Billy clicked through the caller ID on his cell-phone, unwilling to resort to one of the games it came preloaded with. Everyone else had already called, even Elijah - who had called while he was on the plane from Los Angeles - left a message wishing him a happy holiday and saying they should get together for New Years. But nothing from Dom...perhaps he too was stranded in an airport waiting for the phone to ring.

He didn't have the courage to do it, at the premiere things had been great...just like the old days. But when they parted ways at his hotel the next morning after the big New York gala, it was cold again. Sterile.

 

"Well, take it easy Bills." Dom pulled out of their hug.

"Yeah, you too, mate." Billy forced a smile, unwilling to cry at their parting.

"We should get together in January and finish up the script."

"Yeah, guess it depends on how things are going with you and Lij."

"Yeah." Dom shrugged. "He's not you...but I guess he'll do."

Billy forced himself not to beg Dom to stay...to beg him to come back to Glasgow with him...forever."

 

Now, he couldn't say anything. If he called, he would say it. He would tell Dom that he was in love, that they were meant to be and the right time was the present.

No, he couldn't do that to Dom. Put him on the spot as he had before, forcing him even closer to Elijah. It would be the end of what little they had left between them.

"Flight 448 to Glasgow now boarding, Flight 448 now boarding." the PA brought him back to reality and Billy grabbed his small carry-on bag and made his way to the gates. Then, as he passed the ticket desk without a second look, a familiar voice stuck out among the chatter and Christmas music.

"I know it's sold out, Miss...but I have to get on that plane. I know he's on it, flight four-four-eight...see? I don't care how much it costs, I need a to be on that plane...tonight!" Billy turned to see a very wet and disheveled Dom leaning over the counter talking to a rather startled looking clerk. "It's a surprise. Please, just help me out here..."

"It's sold out, sir. I'm sorry..." the clerk looked ready to call security.

Billy felt himself melt. Dom was going to surprise him by catching the same flight to Glasgow...but that meant..."Excuse me sir, but you can have my ticket..." Billy ran up to Dom and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Holy shit, Billy!" Dom turned, embracing Billy in a crunching hug. "I was going to surprise you..."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever tried to do for me." Billy sniffed back a tear, burrowing into Dom's damp coat.

"I want to go with you, Billy. To your home." Dom's hands encircled Billy tighter still. "I want to make it our home."

"What about Elijah?" Billy looked up and caught a moment of pause on Dom's face.

Slowly, he replied, "He isn't you." And once more Billy's lips were warmed by the silk on glass chill of Dominic's mouth.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them, not making anything by doing this. And for the love of Pete, it's all fake!


End file.
